


Killing You (Ziall)- Chapter 15 [Wattpad Restricted]

by heyhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, im going to hell for writing this but idgaf, it's too explicit for Wattpad, like the whole thing, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhazza/pseuds/heyhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole work is on Wattpad, but this chapter was put on private uGH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing You (Ziall)- Chapter 15 [Wattpad Restricted]

Chapter 15

'This is it...' 

And then Zayn's lips were brushing over Niall's own and he was blinded by the heat and intensity of the moment. White-hot love and lust collided into one emotion only fueling the two boys further. Zayn's heart began to beat faster and his arms turned to jelly, causing him to collapse onto the beautiful boy below him. 

"Hey," he whispered, instinctively biting his lip and looking up at Niall through thick lashes. 

"Zaaaayn," the younger boy moaned as he began to squirm under the weight of the Bradford lad. 

"What, love?" Zayn smirked, enjoying teasing Niall far too much. 

"Please, Zayn..."

"Please, what love? What do you want me to do?" Zayn asked as innocently as possible. 

"Fuck! Zayn..." Niall whimpered desperately. "Make love to me," he whispered when he found the strength to complete his sentence. 

"That's meant to be my line, isn't it, love?" The older lad grinned and rolled off Niall slightly, making sure to shift so their groins rubbed together and created a friction he knew would drive the blonde insane. 

"Fuck-- y-yes, sorry. 'M sorry. F-fuck me. FuckmeFuckmeFuckme!" Niall babbled, choking on his words. 

"Angel! Such a dirty mouth you have!" Zayn purred, running his fingertips up and down Niall's heaving chest. "Tell me what you want me to do to you... See how filthy those lips can be."

Niall's eyes screwed shut and a small groan escaped his throat. 

"Fuck me?" It came out as more of a question. 

"Baby, you can do so much better than that," Zayn told him disapprovingly. His tan hand reached to Niall's nipple and pinched it, causing the younger lad to squeal in short-lived pleasure. 

"I want to tear those fucking boxers off your body and watch your huge cock slap against your abs. Then I'll take it in my mouth and blow you so good you'll see stars." Niall said much more confidently. He looked to Zayn for approval and his clouded blue eyes were met with equally dark chocolatey ones. 

"Will you, now?" Zayn teased, not even caring that Niall hadn't really answered the question. 

Niall nodded eagerly and eyed his boyfriend for instructions. 

"Let's see what those filthy lips can do," Zayn said huskily, rolling off Niall completely and pushing the younger into a sitting position on the bed. 

"Can I?" Niall asked hopefully. His gaze wandered longingly down Zayn's toned torso and stopped at the obvious tent in his too-tight boxers. 

Zayn bit his lip and nodded slowly, inhaling a big breath and lightly closing his eyes. 

Niall watched his boyfriend in adoration for a few seconds before the lust kicked in. He got on his knees, hovering over Zayn, and then leaned down, pressing a quick kiss right below the older lad's navel. Zayn's eyes fluttered open. They were nearly black with the burning want for his Irish lover. 

"I'm yo-o-o-o-ours" Zayn sang quietly. 

"Really? Jason Mraz, Zayn?" Niall chucked, smacking his boyfriend's chest lightly. "God, you're such a cheeseball sometimes." 

"You love it," Zayn chuckled. That was one of the things he loved about his and Niall's relationship. They were so incredibly comfortable with each other that they could joke around-- even during the intimate moments, and it didn't spoil the mood. It only brought them that much closer. 

"Mmm," Niall hummed in response. His thoughts were too far focused on how he could best pleasure his boyfriend to be able to come up with a proper reply. Zayn bucked his hips up slightly, recapturing Niall's attention. 

"GOD, Zayn," Niall moaned. "So fucking hot."

And with that, he let go of all worries about not being good enough and just went with what felt right. Staying true to his prior word, he dipped his head down and grabbed the elastic band of Zayn's boxers with his teeth, looking up at the tan boy through thick lashes. 

Zayn watched on with fascination, his lower regions becoming more and more excited with each second ticking by. And then his boxers were off, sending a sigh of relief washing over the boy as his pulsating length was free of the constricting material. 

"Shit..." Niall mumbled in awe. Zayn was really rather large and the sight fascinated the blonde. 

He'd given Zayn a blowjob once before, but that was before he had fully realized his feelings for the boy he had once believed to be a vicious killer. Now that they were completely, hopelessly in love, the pressure was on Niall to make his boyfriend as happy as possible. 

Eyes closed, Niall sunk his head down and kitten-licked the vein running up the underside of Zayn's rock-hard erection. A low growl rumbled from the older lad's throat and he threw his head back into the pillows, hands clenched into tight fists. 

Niall thought hard to try and remember those awkward conversations Louis and Harry had forced him into what seemed like ages ago. They were always cornering him and describing-- in perfect detail-- their sex habits and positions and even kinks their significant other had. One scarring time, they had trapped him in his room and forced him to watch gay porn with them. Or then there was the time he walked in on them during one of their 'sexcapades,' as he liked to call them, or the second time he walked in on them, or that once they tried to get him to join them for a threesome...

That last memory still sent shivers down his spine. He had only just barely managed to tear down the hallway and to his room where he stayed locked up for the remainder of the night. 

Now, however, those snippets from his memory might come in handy. 

*****

"Now, Niall. When you give someone head, you absolutely MUST take in the guy's entire dick," Louis had once told Niall while he and Harry had him cornered at the breakfast bar. While he was eating, too, the tossers! 

"Don't give me that look, Irish, this may come in handy someday. Now, as I was saying before I was SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, you have to deep throat him, otherwise you're just practicing shit technique and he'll be able to tell in two seconds flat that you're a nineteen year old virgin." 

He ignored the second dirty look the Irish lad threw his way and continued on unaffected. 

"Now this is the important part. Are you listening, Niall?"

"Unfortunately," he sighed before shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 

"The key to a good blowjob is to hollow your cheeks while you're sucking the bloke off. Harry and I would be glad to give you a demonstration right now, if you want," he told Niall with an evil glint in his eye. 

The latter boy spit milk and cereal all over himself and the counter, glaring at his friend. 

"I'd rather not watch you two have sex...AGAIN!" 

"It's not like I'll be shoving my cock up his ars--"

"FUCK YOU, TOMLINSON! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Niall shouted, covering his ears. He really didn't want to hear more details of his best mates' sex lives. 

"But if I showed you how to suck Harry off, my mouth would already be occupied," Louis said, batting his eyelashes with faux-innocence. 

"Ugh! I'm done! You two are horny bastards, you know?" Niall said before shoving past the smirking boys and slamming his bedroom door. 

*****

At the time, Niall had been so disgusted he could've vomited his breakfast back up, but now, he was strangely... thankful for his odd best friend and those awkward one-way conversations. 

With Louis' disturbingly graphic instructions at the forefront of his brain, Niall reluctantly removed his tongue from Zayn's cock, took a deep breath, and brought the whole length in, managing only minimal gagging, even with his lack of experience. 

"Fuck, baby," Zayn gasped out, waves of pleasure rolling over him and making him shiver. 

'The key to a good blowjob is to hollow your cheeks while you're sucking the bloke off.' 

Louis' words ran through Niall's mind like a mantra. He felt quite like a broken record sputtering out the same tune over and over again. 

Niall took his mate's advice and sucked his cheeks in tight around Zayn's thick cock, locking it in what felt like an air-tight seal. His actions were rewarded with a loud moan from Zayn, who then removed his fists from the sheets and instead tangled them in the sweaty mess of blonde hair. 

"God," the older lad moaned. His fingers tugged lightly at the brown roots of the Irish boy's hair. It turned out that Niall had quite the hair pulling kink (as did Harry, if anyone really wanted to know) and he let out a string of moans, sending currents of vibration through the Bradford boy's stiff excitement. 

Zayn could feel the knot in his stomach begin to uncoil. With every bob of the blonde head up and down his shaft, Zayn met it with his own thrust, fucking desperately into his boyfriend's mouth. 

"G-gonna come," Zayn warned, attempting to pull Niall's lips from around him. 

Niall just shook his head and continued his actions, increasing the tempo until Zayn came with a shout. He kept up a slightly irregular beat as he helped ride Zayn through his orgasm, finally letting his softened length slip from his mouth when the boy's harsh panting quieted. 

"T-that was... that was just--" Zayn looked at a loss for words, as if his mind had been blown along with his cock. 

"Shhh, baby," Niall cooed as he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. It started off sweet but as Niall pushed his tongue into the other boy's mouth, allowing him to get a taste of himself, the innocence of the gesture was quickly lost. 

Zayn could feel himself begin to harden slightly once again in record time. It was a bit painful, really, due to the overstimulation, but his boyfriend was such a fucking turn-on that he couldn't help it. 

Niall was the first to break the kiss, earning himself a questioning look from Zayn since neither were quite out of breath yet. The blonde said nothing, though. Instead, he sat up and climbed off the bed, leaving Zayn feeling the teeniest bit cold. The older lad watched on curiously as Niall sauntered over to the bedside draw and yanked it open harshly. He rummaged through it until he finally seemed to find what he was looking for. With a sharp 'click,' Niall had pressed open the lid of the small bottle held in his hands. 

The blonde squeezed some of the pinkish liquid over his fingers and began to slick up each digit evenly. His azure irises looked deep into Zayn's chocolatey ones as he continued the coating process and Zayn couldn't help the moan that escaped his red kiss-bitten lips because everything his boyfriend did had to be so damn sensual. 

Niall widened his piercing eyes innocently and cocked his head to the side a bit before joining Zayn back on the bed. 

The latter closed his eyes as he prepared to be fucked wide open by Niall's slender fingers. His heavy breathing filled the moments' silence until a small gasp sent his eyes flying open. 

Before him was probably the hottest sight known the man. Niall was kneeling at the foot of the bed, left hand behind him and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Zayn could only gape open-mouthed as he watched first two, then three fingers disappear to the knuckle in Niall's puckered pink hole. 

The Irish boy seemed to feel the other's eyes on him and looked up at his boyfriend, not breaking his steadying in-and-out rhythm. 

"S-sorry," he stuttered, clearly embarrassed. "I just figured you wouldn't be ready to... yah know," he gestured to his filled arse, a blush creeping from his neck up to his cheeks. 

"You thought wrong," Zayn practically growled, pumping his painfully hard dick to full salute. He reached his arms out to Niall, who removed his fingers and whimpered a bit at the loss of contact, but crawled over to Zayn nonetheless. 

The tan lad wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend and prepared to flip him over, but Niall stopped him.

"No, let me do all the work," he practically begged. "Today's all about you babe. You deserve a break after all those visits to Doctor WhateverTheFuckHerNameIs. Lie back and let me take care of you."

Zayn nodded and did as his boyfriend instructed. Niall got to his knees and sat on the older boy's stomach before lifting his bum up and pressing a soft kiss to his love's lips. He pulled away after a few seconds and reached down to grab ahold of Zayn's erection, keeping it steady. 

"Ready, Zaynie?" he asked. 

Zayn bit his lip and nodded his head. He kept his hands at his sides and let Niall have his way with him. 

The blonde closed his eyes and slowly sunk down about halfway sheathed over Zayn's dick before he had to stop to let the ripping sensation ease. 

"So fucking huge," he mumbled through his locked jaw. 

Zayn felt bad for hurting his boyfriend, but he knew that once the initial pain had ceased and Niall had gotten used to having a cock shoved up his arse, the pleasure would be like none the boy had ever experienced. 

After a few minutes, the pain had dulled to a mild burn and Niall sat down all the way, locking the two together like puzzle pieces. That was by far the most intimate he'd ever been with a man, and somehow it just felt so... right. 

Maybe it was the love he felt for the tanned boy smiling encouragingly up at him. Maybe it was the love Zayn meticulously conveyed through each and every kiss and touch. Maybe it was six certain angels smiling down upon the changed couple. Or maybe, it was just fate. Whatever it was though, Niall knew he wouldn't change a thing about this moment, about the boy he so hopelessly fell in love with, about anything. 

*****

"Didn't take you long to get into my pants," Niall told Zayn with a smirk. "You've been my boyfriend for what... maybe an hour now? Quite the charmer, Malik." Niall let the sound of his musical laughter fill the room before cuddling deeper into Zayn's arms. 

"Love you," he said quietly, pressing a tender kiss to the darker boy's neck. 

"I know," Zayn replied. "I love you twice that."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad (@heyhazza) for the whole completed book!


End file.
